Yukari of the rebellion
by R.O.TR
Summary: With Yukari granted the power of absolute obedience things can't be good! Now with 75% less shipping then your average azu fanfic! Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

What would you do if given the power of absolute obedience?

**Code Ass: Yukari of the Rebellion**

A.D 2004

Tokyo continues to exist as students attend school. Despite the possible and obvious plot that could occur Japan has not been invaded and does not find itself referred to as an area. Especially not area eleven as the author suffers from slight OCD and dislikes most odd numbers. Public transport remains more efficient then in the United Kingdom, students generally aim for good scores, panty shots are at an all time high and anime is found to be very expensive…

Saturday night Yukari found herself marching down a lonely alleyway all by herself. Luckily the rain had stopped just before she had stepped outside. That was about the only good thing this night. The bright lights and advertisement of Tokyo seemed a long way away, even the dull colours of the school seemed lost forever. Problems weighed on her mind- no money, questions from the principal of the school, car insurance and her students…

"Gah this is all so stupid!" she said aloud to herself loudly. Her voice echoed around the brick alleyway. "Why does this crap always have to happen to me?!"

Yukari found herself out of luck as her outburst drew the attention of a small group of thugs operating along a pathway that led into the dark alleyway. Drawn to the sound of another person the trio marched their way towards her, dragging the girl they were mugging with them. Their feet splashed up the recently formed puddles. They stepped out in front of her.

"W-what?" she asked as they approached her, all of the men grinning eagerly. "Perverts?"

"Whatever you ask cutey" said the lead thug. "Now give us your money and you might not get hurt" he said in a commanding tone. He held up a muscular arm with _villain _tattooed on it.

"I don't have any money! That's why I was moaning" said Yukari in an annoyed tone. "And I wouldn't give any to you!"

Grunting in an annoyed fashion, the tall bulky member of the group threw the girl they had dragged with them down at Yukari's feet. He then surprised her as he pulled out a ridiculously sized knife only found within anime. Somehow he was able to hold it in one hand. The school teacher hoped what she felt in her trousers was just imagination.

"Your purse. Now" said the leader. "We've already been having fun with our girl friend down there" he said as the girl moved slightly close to Yukari's trainers.

"Creeps!" said Yukari nervously. Crap- where was her car to run people down when she needed it…

"That hurts our feelings" said the leader. "Now we're going to have to do something we didn't have to" he said, eyeing up the teacher eagerly. Yukari felt like she was under an intense Kimura stare. "Yes, we need to have some fun."

"Get back!" said Yukari.

"Approach her one at a time spouting generic evil creep comments" commanded the leader.

"N-no" said Yukari, finding herself unable to move. She had seen this all before in movies, but it hadn't prepared her for the real thing at all. Damn movies! She could do with John McClane right about now.

"Do you want help" said the girl, who Yukari noticed for the first time had violent lime green hair. Much brighter then the original character so as to draw even more attention. She spoke in a soft manner. Yukari found herself transfixed by the hair- so-so bright! So green!

"What?" asked Yukari. Crap, the goons were slowly getting closer! Another three minutes and they might have a showdown.

"Do you want power?" asked the green haired girl. "Do you want power Yukari Tanizaki?"

"Of course I want power. I always want power but the damn school board never give me any. And don't even get me started on the government…" said an angry Yukari. She was in so much of a ranting mood she didn't stop to wonder how this person knew her name.

"Will you accept my pact?" she asked. Yukari looked at the trio of tall strong menacing men. With knives and evil looks and muscles. And spiky hair.

"Yeah! Yes" said Yukari. "I accept it!" She didn't want things to end here. She at least wanted to see if she'd get a birthday present from her class this year.

The teacher was surprised as a bloodied arm reached up and took hold of her sleeve. The unnamed girl climbed to her feet and reached up. Yukari started to feel uncomfortable as the girl got closer and closer to her face.

"Hey what…" she started, the goons almost within striking range.

She was surprised as the girl suddenly kissed her on the lips. This was weird (and actually kind of enjoyable). Yukari's head jerked back as she entered her subconscious, flashes of images passing by. She saw a whole load of creepy looking children, people from her life and the author of this story dancing around in his underwear. Scary creepy things.

"_I will give you the power…the power you desire Yukari Tanizaki."_

"Hey I like this" said the smaller of the goons as the two women continued their embrace. And suddenly the green haired girl moved away, her strength seemingly regained. She stood behind the teacher. Yukari felt a strange wave of strength and belief pass over her. She felt…power.

"Well isn't this all nice" said the leader. "A little kiss before pain. A little show for us to enjoy before the main course! And what a delicious one it will be!"

"Hahahahaha" said Yukari, a hand over one eye. "One should not threaten pain if you aren't willing to accept the pain that I can inflict. Is power strength? Is revenge justice?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"And why the hell are you talking _like _that?"

"I have spent many years learning how to deal pain to lesser beings. For I am a school teacher" she said in an arrogant tone of voice.

"That's it!" said the men. "No school teacher calls us lesser beings and gets away with it!"

Yukari's hand dropped away from her face. She faced the men and pointed extravagantly, hearing a few joints crack as her arm stretched out to form a pose.

"I Yukari B. Tanizaki command all of you to go screw yourselves" she said. Her left eye turned a bright purple colour. A sparkling yen sign appeared within the eye and shot outwards to the trio. Recycled animation occurred as the geass took effect. The men stood to attention, parts of their eyes glowing red.

"Yes my lady!" said the trio in unison. They undid their belts and dropped their trousers. Yukari turned around, grabbing the girl who had stood to watch.

"You don't want to see this" she said as the men started to grunt behind them. And then yell out in pain.

"Hahahahahaha" said Yukari laughing manically to herself. She hadn't had this much fun since giving Tomo extra homework.

She quickly turned around, the men in poses too sinful for even an M-rated fanfiction. She pointed at one of them, trying to keep much of the sight to the corner of her eye.

"I now command you to give me any money you have. You bastards."

"G-get away!" yelled out one of the men. "Leave!" he shrieked.

"Hmmm. Only seems to work once it seems" said Yukari. "I guess that allows tension to be created in later chapters."

"Argh!" screamed one of the men as he violated himself. Yukari no longer looked at the sight, and instead found the girl in front of her.

"What do you want from me?" asked Yukari. "What pact?"

"Oh" said the girl. "That'll have to wait."

"For what?" asked Yukari. "What do I have to wait for?"

"For a second season" replied the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is brought to you by the developers of the _persocom. _If you can find a better panty wearing robot you must be in Japan.

* * *

Yukari pushed the door shut behind her, failing to notice the green haired girl hadn't vanished as she had thought. Instead her saviour got a face full of wood. Yukari turned as she heard a faint grunt, but thought nothing of it. Having found loose change at the bottom of her bag she had decided to treat herself to pizza for dinner that night. Then she decided that it was cheaper to use the geass and got an extra large without paying anything. Even though it was close to eleven at night. Waking time was eating time.

_If you can't guess what brand of pizza you haven't been watching the show this is trying to parody. _

She finished up eating the delicious, luscious, delectable pizza and placed the used box on the floor next to her "recycling pile". One day she would recycle it- one day. One of the cans was for a drink that had been out of production for over a month. She quickly changed into a t-shirt and underwear to sleep- but not before posing in several positions for the perverts reading the story. She walked towards a mirror, her short underwear revealing much of her legs- she had chosen them specifically for the man she had never found.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror for a moment. She held up the shirt looking at her stomach, pleased with herself. She stood there for a moment- pleased with herself.

"Ha even with that pizza and drink I still look good" she said to herself. "Take that Nyamo. _Regular exercise? _Ha I look fine without that. I can't wait to try out that new swimsuit I got. This year I'll get a boyfriend" she said defiantly. Her eye glowed faintly. "Without using this power. I guess."

_But who knows what could happen…_

She groaned as she heard poor music start up. Having moved into the apartment recently, she had found herself living next to a wannabe musician. Unfortunately the only positive that could be said for him was he put in a lot of effort. Yukari considered it a lot of effort to annoy her.

She moved away from the mirror and sat down on her crumpled up bed duvet. She lay down, shifting uncomfortably on her bed as the music continued for ten minutes. She found herself trying to guess which song was being murdered, knowing she wouldn't get any sleep. Finally she snapped- it was a choice between sleep and reading a book with the music from the next apartment.

"Ok, after this I won't misuse it" she said to herself, getting back up.

She pulled open her door and entered the corridor. She was so annoyed she hadn't bothered to change, allowing for more fanservice. She knocked on the man's door. He opened it, his eyes lighting up when he saw Yukari's lack of clothing.

"Hi, what do you want?" he asked, staring down at her legs. Her eyes narrowed. She had been planning on being nice- just telling him to stop. But this guy was not just a crap musician- he was also a bloody pervert. And Yukari hated people perving on her- when she wasn't interested in them…

"I could get lost in your eyes" he said. Yukari smiled.

"I command you to shove your trumpet up your ass" said Yukari evilly.

"Yes my lady!" he said enthusiastically, closing his door.

Yukari returned to her apartment and smiled as she heard a loud yell.

* * *

The next morning she groaned as the small alarm clock by her untidy bed woke her up. She reached one hand across and shut it off. It might have been Sunday, but she had to set the alarm or else she would have stayed in bed until two in the afternoon…again. Besides tomorrow she would have to be up early for school. She had been later then some of her class all of last week. And some people had started to notice.

_Perhaps I should use the geass on myself in this decisive battle against early morning wake-ups. _Yukari rested against her pillow for a moment. _No this is something to endure. There may come a time for me to use the geass on myself. _

She leant over to the small desk by her bed and picked up the television remote. She switched on the small TV she had liberated from her parents as she slowly climbed out of bed. As she got changed she found herself listening to a news report, too lazy to go back across the room to get the remote. TV was TV afterall.

"_The mysterious killer Frela struck again today. Three more inmates died today after seemingly being forced against their will to perform the famous Michael Jackson dance 'thriller' until they collapsed. The killer sent us this message."_

As the reporters finished speaking a maniacal laugh could be heard. It continued on for a good solid minute before stopping at last. No other words were said. Yukari sighed to herself as she pulled on a top.

"You call that a manic laugh?" she asked out loud. "I did a better one last night while being mugged."

"_The police are still useless. And in other news the number of high school students gaining supernatural powers has been on the rise, with the numbers showing an all time high. Fuji Takanoya reports."_

Yukari switched off the TV just before her beat up mobile phone started to ring. She leant down, narrowly avoiding dropping it, and answered.

"Hi Yukari here."

"It's Minamo" said her friend.

"Oh hi Nyamo" replied Yukari. She suddenly felt paranoid. Why was Nyamo ringing up on a Sunday without any plans? It was usually Yukari who rang up asking for things. Perhaps she knew- perhaps a surveillance camera had caught her, and everyone now knew….

"Oh what's with the call?" asked Yukari, a manic CLAMP facial expression on her face, lines and sharp edges.

"Just ringing to make sure you don't forget to return the money I leant you. You said you'd give it back when we talked on Friday."

_Money! Crap of course. _Yukari might have this strange power that she had gained after one underdeveloped chapter but she still had problems to deal with. But of course- she did have the power now. Shame she didn't have the power to print money. But she did have power.

"Sure I'll have it Nyamo" said Yukari. "I don't know if I'll have it in the morning, but you will get it."

"Thanks Yukari" replied Minamo. She sounded a bit suspicious. "I need it because I won't get paid for another two weeks."

"Don't worry you'll get it or else my name isn't Yukari B. Tanizaki" she said in a commanding voice.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Bad connection I think" said Yukari quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow then" she stated.

"You don't want me to pick you up?"

"I'll take my bike. Bye" said Yukari.

With that the conversation ended and Yukari hung up the phone. She placed it back down on the desk and pulled on a coat. She had a plan to get the money, a plan so devious and clever that it was devious and clever. But first she had to do some scouting, before the mission occurred. Her battle against lack of funds was going to commence…

Operation Yashima was about to begin.


End file.
